Sweet Morning Stranger
by KaCira
Summary: Pagi yang sibuk dan melelahkan, sampai Renjun bertemu laki-laki berambut coklat dengan senyum yang menawan. Dan beraura setan. [huang Renjun/Lee Jeno, NOREN. NCT Dream. Cameo: Mark Lee, Karry Wang Junkai]


"Juuun!"

Sayup-sayup terdengar teriak membangunkan dari ruang tamu keluarga Huang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7, tapi sang putra tunggal belum juga memunculkan batang hidungnya di ruang makan.

"Renjuuuuun!"

Yang dipanggil menggeliat kecil, masih nyenyak dalam mimpi indahnya yang sedang liburan di Maldives. Enggan bangun dari tidurnya, Renjun malah semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke pusuk bantal, menutup akses suara nenek sihir di paginya yang indah ini.

"HUANG RENJUN KALAU KAU TIDAK BANGUN JUGA, AKU BERJANJI AKAN MEMBAKAR SEMUA KOLEKSI BONEKA MOOMIN MU SAM-"

"YA AKU SUDAH BANGUUUN!" Renjun bangun seketika. Melompat dari tidurnya lalu membuka pintu kamarnya dengan wajah kusut dan rambut acak-acakan.

"bisa tidak, tidak bawa-bawa koleksi Moominku untuk hal seperti ini? Kau kan, bisa membangunkanku dengan cara yang lebih halus. Kalau di film-film, sang kakak pasti akan membangunkan adiknya dengan lembut, mengusap-usap kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis _'adiik, bangun yuk. Sudah pagi_ '" ujar Renjun panjang lebar sambil menirukan gaya kakak beradik di film yang ditontonnya.

"Bicara saja pada dirimu sendiri, badut mekdi. Asal kau ingat saja, aku berakhir dengan 5 luka memar di kaki dan tangan karena kau meronta tidak ingin ku peluk. Sekarang, buka matamu dengan benar dan cepat bersiap ke sekolah! Ini sudah jam 7.15, bodoh. Kau mau sampai sekolah jam berapa?" jawab sang kakak sambil berkacak pinggang. Matanya mengernyit bosan, melihat keadaan kamar sang adik yang sangat kacau.

 _Ugh, boys and their recklessness_.

Batin sang kakak.

Dengan cepat Renjun membanting pintu kamarnya, berlari sekuat tenaga mengambil seragam dan perlengkapan sekolahnya. Sambil mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang begadang menonton Harry Potter untuk kesekian kalinya. Hanya butuh 5 menit bagi Renjun untuk bersiap-siap, dan kini ia sudah ada di ruang tamu dengan rambut yang masih acak-acakan.

"Ma, Pa, Kak! aku pergi dulu ya!" seru Renjun seraya mengambil sepotong roti bakar yang sudah tersedia untuknya di meja. Ia berlari kencang ke jalan, menyusuri tapak ibu kota menuju stasiun terdekat.

Ketiga anggota keluarganya berseru "ya" bersamaan, lalu terkekeh sambil melemparkan pandangan geli satu sama lain.

"Sepertinya kita punya bahan ledekan baru nih, hari ini." timpal sang nyonya besar Huang.

.

.

-xXx-

.

.

"Hah.. Hah.." Renjun mengatur napasnya kencang, bersyukur dalam hati karena ia tidak ketinggalan kereta. Kakinya lemas karena dipakai lari sejak pagi, rambutnya semakin menggila terkena angin lari. Keadaan commuter hari itu sangat ramai, pekerja kantor dan anak sekolah berjejal jadi satu, berlomba menghirup udara segar di dalam kereta yang penuh sesak. Renjun mengambil tempat dipojok pintu, tangannya yang ramping mencoba mengatur rambut merah menyalanya, tidak berpegangan sama sekali pada kereta.

 _'Yeah, aku pengguna commuter sejati, tidak perlu pegangan juga pasti bisa berdiri.'_ kata Renjun dalam hati, memuji dirinya sendiri.

Dan, benar saja kata nasihat ibunya, orang sombong pasti akan mendapat ganjarannya.

Kereta berhenti tiba-tiba, mengeluarkan suara decitan panjang yang memilukan, membuat seluruh penumpang terlempar ke depan, menumpuk jadi satu seperti ikan. Renjun menutup matanya, sudah pasrah akan nasib badannya yang sebentar lagi akan tertimpa badan penumpang lainnya, membuat keringat mereka bercampur dan Renjun akan jadi bau lalu ia akan mengutuki dirinya sendiri lalu-

Eh, tunggu. Kenapa dia belum juga tergencet orang lain?

Renjun membuka matanya pelan, mengerjap kecil sampai akhirnya ia menemukan penyelamatnya. Wajahnya kecil, rahangnya tegas. Matanya hitam dan tajam, bibir tipis dan hidung yang mancung bersatu padu, seolah-olah menyerukan, Maha indah ciptaan Tuhan. Tangan orang itu mengukung Renjun, bahu kirinya menutup akses bagi orang lain untuk menimpanya. Giginya terkatup rapat, mendesis kecil sambil menahan beban orang-orang yang terseok ke arahnya. Rambutnya coklat, tertata rapi dibalik Snapback biru-coklatnya. Renjun terkesima, menatap takjub penyelamatnya.

Fiuh, hampir saja ia jadi ikan lele pagi ini.

Kereta itu akhirnya berhenti sempurna, riuh protes terdengar dari seluruh penjuru kereta. Masinis meminta maaf melalui pengeras suara, berjanji hal ini tidak akan terjadi lagi. Beberapa penumpang pun turun, sambil menggerutu kecil. Penyelamat Renjun, (yang entah namanya siapa) menarik Renjun kecil, menghindarkanya dari serbuan zombie commuter line yang berjuang masuk ke dalam kereta. Tangannya teguh memegang pergelangan Renjun, menjaganya seolah-olah ia barang pecah belah.

Sesaat setelah Kereta berjalan normal, pikiran waras Renjun pun kembali hinggap. Ia mengatur ritme jantungnya (yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba berdetak super kencang) lalu berdeham pelan.

"Ehm."

.

.

Hening panjang menjawab seruan Renjun.

"EHM."

Renjun berdeham lebih kencang, namun sang penyelamat belum juga memperhatikannya. Entah karena tidak peka, atau memang tangan Renjun terlalu nyaman untuk digenggam.

Renjun pun mencolek kecil lengan si penyelamat, berhasil mendapatkan atensinya setelah ratusan kali percobaan.

"Kau.. Bisa melepaskan tanganku sekarang. Kurasa keretanya sudah berjalan lancar dan aman." ucap Renjun ragu, berusaha mencari kata yang tepat untuk tidak menyinggung perasaannya.

"Ah.. Ya benar." jawab sang penyelamat sambil tertawa kecil, melepaskan pegangannya pada Renjun. Tangannya menyibakkan rambut coklatnya, memunculkan pemandangan bak photoshoot artis ternama.

"Te-terimakasih... Lee Jeno." ujar Renjun sambil membaca name tag penyelamatnya.

"untuk?" tanya Jeno sambil menaikkan alisnya, tersenyum kecil saat mendengar namanya meluncur dari mulut laki-laki berambut merah itu.

Muka Renjun mendadak merah.

Sial, mau jawab apa dia? Masa iya dia mau mengakui bahwa dia baru saja di'selamatkan' oleh laki-laki lain? Mau ditaruh dimana, harga diri Renjun?

Sambil menelan air liurnya, Renjun menjawab pelan.

"Untuk.. Untuk melindungiku."

"Never mind. Senang bisa melindungimu, little prince. Lain kali hati-hati ya." Ucap Lee Jeno sambil tersenyum manis. Matanya ikut tersenyum, membentuk irisan bulan sabit, menambah panjang daftar kesempurnaan Lee Jeno di mata Huang Renjun.

Senang sih, bisa bertemu manusia setampan Jeno. Tapi apa tadi? Little prince? Huh. Renjun sudah berusia 17 tahun dan dia bukan 'pangeran kecil'.

"aku bukan little prince, namaku-"

"Huang Renjun. Aku bisa baca name tag mu kok. Lagipula, sepertinya kita akan sering bertemu nih. Tidak ku sangka keputusan ayahku untuk pindah ke sini bisa membuatku dapat jackpot pagi-pagi begini." kata Jeno sambil nyengir, memamerkan barisan panjang gigi putih cemerlangnya.

Mata Renjun terbelalak lebar, memperhatikan Jeno dari ujung sepatu sampai kepala. Jaket kuning itu... Sial. Ternyata mereka satu sekolah.

"kalau kau tak enakan dan ingin membalas budi, aku mau kok kau ajak berkeliling sekolah nanti." kata Jeno lagi, tersenyum menyeringai sambil menatap Renjun lurus-lurus.

Tidak mau digoda lebih lagi, Renjun memutar badannya 90 derajat dari Lee Jeno. Ugh, jatuh sudah wibawanya di hadapan anak baru. Walaupun kecil, tapi Renjun bukan laki-laki lemah, okay?!

Renjun mengeluarkan smartphonenya, berusaha menyibukkan diri dari tatapan jahil Lee Jeno. Ia membuka LINE, membaca ratusan chat masuk yang tidak sempat dibacanya pagi tadi.

[MARK LEE]

 _Bro please think about it again. Aku tidak yakin bisa punya partner lain sebaik engkau. Lagi pula, ini bisa jadi kesempatanmu untuk dekat dengan Junkai kan?;;;_

Mark Lee sialan. Ditolak berapa kalipun, ia masih gigih dengan niatnya untuk menjadikan Renjun sebagai wakil ketua osis untuk mendampinginya di pemilihan tahun depan. Ambis sekali sih, anak ini. Bawa-bawa Junkai pula. Mana bisa Renjun tolak?

Renjun menutup kolom chat Mark, sambil mencatat dalam hatinya untuk memikirkan kembali tawaran Mark.

[SENIOR WANG JUNKAI]

 _Hai Renjun! Aku Junkai. Mark minta tolong padaku untuk menghubungi mu nih, katanya dia ingin kau jadi wakilnya, ya? Kalau kau ragu karena takut terbeban dengan tugas-tugas wakil ketua, aku bersedia membantu sesuai dengan pengalamanku kok. Jangan sungkan untuk minta bantuan yaa!_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Renjun berteriak riuh dalam hati. Akhirnya sang senior pujaan mengetahui eksistensi dirinya! Sepertinya dia harus benar-benar memikirkan tawaran Mark, nih.

"hihi.."

Tawa kecil terdengar dari samping. Renjun memutuskan untuk mengacuhkannya, berusaha fokus merangkai balasan yang tepat untuk senior Wang.

Walaupun terus asyik dengan ponselnya, Renjun sadar ia sedang diperhatikan. Manik mata pemuda Lee itu tidak pernah meninggalkannya. Menelusuri setiap bingkai gerakan Renjun, mengamati tegas seolah ia buku yang sulit dibaca.

Renjun kembali fokus pada ponsel pintarnya, membuka akun Instagramnya yang memiliki followers lebih dari 10.000 orang, lalu memilih gambar apa yang akan dipostnya hari ini. Merapikan feeds, menekan tombol likes pada setiap foto di timelinenya, dan mencari referensi gambar pada tagar fanart. Dan, tetap saja Renjun dapat merasakannya. Mata yang mengamati setiap jengkal wajah Renjun dengan tegas.

Semakin tidak nyaman (walaupun sedikit tersipu dan deg-degan) Renjun pun memberanikan diri membalikkan badan, menghadap Lee Jeno dengan memicingkan mata dan berkacak pinggang.

"Kau. Berhenti mengamatiku. Kau tidak diajari ibumu, ya? Tidak sopan tau, mengintip isi handphone orang." ucap Renjun ketus.

Lee Jeno menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tidak percaya dengan tingkat kepedean laki-laki berambut merah di hadapannya.

"Siapa juga yang melihat isi handphone mu? Apa peduliku dengan kisah cinta menyedihkanmu?" balas Jeno malas. Tadinya ia benar-benar hanya ingin melindungi bocah malang ini, tapi sepertinya takdir berkata lain.

"Tuh kan?! Kau bilang tidak lihat isi handphone tapi kenapa bisa tau kalau-" Renjun bingung bukan kepalang bagaimana menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang menggantung.

"kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta tapi bertepuk sebelah tangan? Nanti kalau kau sedang ngaca, coba perhatikan senyum manis-tapi-bodoh mu itu. Siapa saja bisa menebaknya dengan mudah." kata Jeno penuh kemenangan. Isi kereta sudah mulai berkurang, tapi entah kenapa Lee Jeno tidak kunjung menjauh dari jangkauan Renjun.

"lagipula, aku beneran tidak mengintip isi handphone mu loh. Serius deh. Tapi aku memang mengamatimu." kata Jeno lagi. Kali ini nadanya serius, wajahnya melunak penuh keyakinan.

Renjun yang ditatap seperti itu, kini makin merah merona. Tak mau kalah, ia juga menatap lurus mata Lee Jeno. Walaupun anak ini menyebalkan, tapi tetap saja dia sudah menyelamatkan Renjun!

"memangnya kenapa kau mengamatiku, hah? Aku terlalu tampan ya?" tanya Renjun, tersenyum kecil. Darah keluarga Huang yang narsis memang sulit dibendung. Lihat saja Huang Zitao, kakak sepupunya yang setiap hari selalu mengupload foto selca di akun Instagram sambil memuji ketampanan dirinya sendiri. Renjun belajar banyak dari kakak sepupunya.

"Hahaha. Iya, kau tampan. Manis pula." Jeno tertawa renyah, aura iblis yang dirasakan Renjun dari tadi lenyap seketika. Pipi Renjun makin memerah, tidak menyangka bahwa Lee Jeno akan terang-terangan menyetujui fakta bahwa ia tampan.

"Tapi, bukan itu saja alasanku untuk mengamatimu. Di matamu..." Jeno berucap pelan, kembali fokus mengamati setiap senti wajah Renjun.

Rapuh dengan pujian Jeno barusan, angan Renjun melambung jauh ke awan. Wajah Renjun yang mungil dan tampan, bisa saja membuat Jeno berkata ada pelangi di matanya, bukan? Jantung Renjun berdegup semakin kencang.

Hei, itu wajar! Tidak setiap hari ia bisa digombali laki-laki tampan macam Jeno!

Jeno berdiri lurus, memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana, bergaya seolah foto model di sesi pemotretan.

"Matamu... Indah." ucap Jeno, hangat. Senyum Renjun mengembang lebar, jantungnya berdegup superduper kencang.

.

.

.

"...tapi sayang, ada beleknya."

.

.

Senyum Renjun jatuh seketika. Wajah berganti ke mode horror, mata dan mulutnya terbelalak lebar. Kini, orang-orang di sekelilingnya mulai menertawainya.

"aku turun dulu ya! Jangan lupa cuci muka sampai di sekolah nanti. Bye!" kata Jeno seraya memakaikan topi birunya ke kepala Renjun. Jeno melangkah cepat ke luar kereta, meninggalkan Renjun yang seperti di hempas ke tanah. Wajahnya sudah merah, semerah kepiting rebus buatan bibi Kim.

T-tunggu.. Bukankah mereka satu sekolah?

Renjun membalikkan badannya, menatap pintu kereta yang sudah menutup sempurna. Di sebrangnya, Lee Jeno tersenyum mengejek, melambaikan tangannya dengan gembira.

"Sampai jumpa di sekolah! Jangan terlambat lama-lama yaa!" seru Lee Jeno, jahil.

Renjun menghela napas panjang, energi paginya menghilang seketika.

Wow, what a sweet morning stranger.

•

•

•

•

 **Ini kepikiran pas lagi naik kereta tadi pagi sumpah kapan ketemu yang model Renjun/Jeno di kereta ya. Makasih udah baca guys! Ditunggu review nya yaaaaa**


End file.
